Tu sais
by Bobbypin
Summary: Tu l'as été, tu l'es toujours. Ninja. Epilogue.
1. Tu sais

**Titre :** Tu sais

**Auteur :** Bobbypin

**Base : **Naruto

**Disclaimer : **Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Ta petite-fille joue devant la maison. Tu la regardes, assise sur le vieux banc en bois.

Un rayon de soleil tombe sur ses cheveux et elle lève la tête. Tu trouves qu'elle est très jolie. Autour d'elle, tu as laissé quelques bouts de fer qui l'attirent parce qu'ils miroitent sans cesse et lancent des éclairs de lumière. Elle avance, les genoux dans le sable. Elle en saisit un dans sa main potelée et rit.

Celui-ci, c'est ton vieux kunai. Il est émoussé, il ne tranche plus grand-chose ; souvent tu l'utilises pour couper les légumes que tu mets dans ta soupe.

Ta petite-fille s'est piquée le bout du doigt. Elle ne crie pas. Elle trouve ça drôle. Parfois tu te demandes si toi et les autres, vous avez ça dans le sang. _As-tu toujours aimé le danger ?_ Justement, une goutte de liquide rouge perle sur son index. Tu te lèves. Ce n'est pas grave.

Tu retournes dans la sombre fraîcheur de ta maison, pour regarder la pendule qui fait _tic tac_ depuis si longtemps. Il est cinq heures. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas encore là ? _Dois-je aller les attendre à la porte du village ? Rendre visite au corps de garde ? Qui me donnera des nouvelles ? _

Tu vas t'asseoir près de la fenêtre, tes mains ridées posées sur tes genoux. Tu sais qu'ils en ont perdu deux, chez les Nara. Chez les Akimichi, peut-être trois. On dit que c'est la guerre. Ton fils est parti il y a un mois, avec sa femme. Elle aurait pu être ton élève, du temps où tu étais sensei. Ses shurikens, elle les lançait plus vite que personne. Plus vite que toi, tu t'en rappelles, maintenant.

Ils ne reviendront peut-être pas.

Tu regardes par la fenêtre. Cette petite, elle a les mêmes yeux que ton fils. Les mêmes fossettes, aussi. Tu te demandes si plus tard elle sera comme lui.

Tiens, elle se lève. Elle court vers un brancard qui passe au loin. C'est un jeu qui lui plaît.

Elle revient. Des blessures, tu en as vues. Des peaux tranchées, des membres mutilés. Tu as cette grande cicatrice dans le dos, souvenir d'une mission qui aurait dû être comme les autres. Ta petite fille te dit souvent qu'elle voudrait avoir la même.

Tu enlèves les épingles à chignon qui te font mal à la tête et tu vas les ranger dans le petit tiroir, au fond de la pièce. Elles brillent. Tu as déjà tué avec, mais ça personne ne s'en rappelle. Tes cheveux blancs tombent en torsades sur tes épaules voûtées.

Il fait beau.

Ta petite-fille joue avec les kunais.

Tu as de la chance d'être encore là.


	2. Tu restes

**Titre :** Tu restes

**Auteur :** Bobbypin

**Base : **Naruto

**Disclaimer : **Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

**Note :** C'est une suite, c'est une autre vignette, c'est n'importe-quoi. Un avis ?

* * *

Ce matin, tu es allée à la tour du Hokage et tu as appris que ton fils était mort. Ta belle-fille est portée disparue, ce qui veut dire qu'on ne la reverra plus jamais. C'est pareil.

Tu n'as pas couru pour rentrer, parce que depuis la dernière pluie ta jambe te fait souffrir. Tu as croisé madame Yamanaka. Elle arrangeait les fleurs de sa devanture. Tu n'as pas voulu en acheter.

Tu rentres. Tu t'assieds dans le fauteuil que tu aimes bien et tu défais ta coiffure, comme d'habitude – tu ne peux vraiment plus supporter cette épingle à chignon. Tu te demandes, étendue les yeux fermés, pourquoi ce n'est pas une vieille comme toi qui est morte aujourd'hui. _Est-ce que je suis utile ?_ Tu aides bien quelques fois l'équipe des médic-nin, mais qu'est-ce que ça vaut, en fait ?

Ça ne vaut pas la vie de ton enfant. Ça, tu en es sûre.

Il fait chaud. Cet été n'en finit pas de mourir.

Tu traverses la maison pour aller boire un verre d'eau, et tu t'arrêtes sur le pas de la porte de derrière, celle qui donne sur le jardin. Ta petite-fille y joue depuis ce matin, tu l'y as laissée seule pour aller prendre des nouvelles. Elle court. Elle cueille des fleurs. Elle se promène entre les arbustes que vous avez plantés ensemble, juste avant que la guerre ne commence. Elle rit et son rire ressemble à un écho.

Tu n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir être aussi triste.

Tu appelles ta petite fille. Vous allez déjeuner, le repas est sur la table, tu y as pensé avant de partir. En lui prenant la main, tu sens le pansement que tu as collé sur son doigt, hier. Un instant, tu vacilles, comme ce matin, lorsque tu as appris cette nouvelle que tu attendais, pourtant. Tu crois que tu vas tomber, ne jamais te relever. Mais tu restes debout parce qu'elle se tient à toi. Pour l'instant, tu n'oses rien dire.

Elle ne sait pas encore.


	3. Tu voudrais

**Titre :** Tu voudrais

**Auteur :** Bobbypin

**Base : **Naruto

**Disclaimer : **Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Ta petite-fille tombe à terre. Tu lui ordonnes de ne pas s'arrêter.

Relève-toi.

Relève-toi.

Elle se redresse et reprend l'entraînement, elle est éreintée mais tu la pousses à aller toujours plus vite, tu la forces à continuer.

La nuit tombe. La cible sur laquelle elle a lancé ses shurikens est lacérée. Tu lui dis qu'il faut rentrer, maintenant.

Tu as mal aux os en longeant le chemin. Tu n'aimes pas devoir être aussi dure avec elle, mais est-ce que tu as le choix ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire d'autre ? Existe-t-il un autre moyen pour la sauver ? Tu n'en sais rien. Toi, tu n'as que ça. Cela fait plusieurs années déjà que tu l'as inscrite à l'académie, juste après la mort de ses parents. Un jour elle t'a demandé de l'entraîner le soir, après les cours. Tu as accepté. Tu veux qu'elle soit forte. Tu veux qu'elle résiste, qu'elle survive, à défaut d'être heureuse, parce que tu as décidé que jamais elle ne finirait comme ton fils.

Elle avance sur le chemin, en vacillant un peu. Tu es surprise. Elle est forte. Mais tu sais que si elle tombait, tu ne pourrais pas la soutenir.

Vous arrivez à la maison, là où vous vous sentez en sécurité – elle vous donne l'impression d'être toutes petites, même si tu sais que pour ceux comme vous, rien ne change. Jamais.

Tu la couches sur le petit lit et tu la déshabilles avec tes mains ridées. Tu soignes ses blessures, tu la sens tressaillir sous le désinfectant acide. Elle pleure un peu.

Il est minuit déjà. Dehors le petit jardin est immobile. La semaine dernière vous avez planté un pommier ; maintenant il mesure presque un mètre, il fleurira au prochain printemps. Est-ce possible qu'il ait poussé aussi vite ?

Ta petite-fille ferme les yeux. Tu bordes la couverture autour d'elle. Tu peux lui dire tout ce qui te pèse à ce moment-là, tu le sais. Tu lui dis que tu l'aimes. Elle te répond, _moi aussi_, tu le devines. Tu lui racontes des histoires d'avant, tu lui récites les règles de vie que t'as apprises ton père, même si tu n'en as pas vraiment envie. Dans le noir, tu lui parles longtemps. Même si elle dort déjà…

_Tu vivras dans le respect de ceux qui sont plus haut que toi._

_Tu accepteras toutes les missions, même celles qui te répugnent._

_Tu ne pleureras pas._

_Tu ne riras pas._

_Tu ne t'entraveras pas de liens trop étroits._

_Tu préserveras ton corps pour qu'il soit un instrument utile à ton village._

_Tu laisseras de côté la peur et la souffrance de tuer._

_Tu deviendras une arme._

Tu seras ninja.


	4. Tu regardes

**Titre :** Tu regardes

**Auteur :** Bobbypin

**Base : **Naruto

**Disclaimer : **Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

**Note :** Inspiration : le retour. Tremblez. (j'ai le trac...)

* * *

Tu sais, les choses ne seront pas toujours comme ça.

Encore une fois la maison est vide. Le thé sombre tourne dans le bol en faïence, les petits bouts de feuilles tombent lentement vers le fond. Tu prends la porcelaine bleue entre tes mains et tu bois. Ca brûle, tes doigts te font mal. Tu aurais voulu que ta petite-fille soit là avec toi mais elle est partie, il y a deux jours, déjà.

Ce thé est trop chaud. Tu le reposes et tu regardes les volutes qui s'échappent de la boisson ambrée. Fumée pâle. Calée dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, tu as ce regard vague des moments où tu ne sais plus très bien si tu es encore là…

Son sensei, tu ne l'aimes pas. Tu en as décidé ainsi dès le jour où elle est rentrée de l'académie avec le nouveau bandeau fièrement noué autour de son front. Il faisait lourd et la sueur l'avait fait l'enlever vite – _cling_, en heurtant le bois de la vieille commode – tandis que toi, tu pensais à cet homme, plus jeune que ton fils ne l'aurait été. Tu te disais, _il ne saura pas, lui_. Il n'y arrivera pas. A jouer ce rôle.

Tu pensais toujours être la seule.

Le thé remue ; il a refroidi.

Il y en a deux autres avec elle, et eux non plus n'ont pas trouvé cette place dans ton estime. A quoi cela te sert, d'avoir vécu aussi longtemps ? Tu ne remarque même pas cette aigreur qui te pique la bouche. Ils sont faibles. Comme leur sensei est faible.

Qui sont-ils pour la garder en vie ? Tu sais qu'elle doit mériter mieux, tu en es sûre. Ils n'ont pas le droit.

Tu ne les aimes pas, parce qu'ils l'emmèneront trop loin ?

Tu voulais qu'elle soit ninja.

Pas qu'elle devienne comme vous. Pas qu'elle parte.

Tu bois et ta langue te brûle – tu t'en souviens, du goût amer des missions. Tu n'es plus celle qui s'en va, maintenant.

Tu espérais rester debout.


	5. Tu souris

**Titre :** Tu souris

**Auteur :** Bobbypin

**Base : **Naruto

**Disclaimer : **Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. Pour changer.

**Note :** Une cinquième vignette un peu plus longue que les précédentes... bonne lecture !

* * *

Les années ont passé, à charge de revanche. Tu sais ce que tu regrettes le plus ? C'est ce bruit que faisait le vent en sifflant dans tes cheveux, quand tu courais. Comme une caresse. Tu dansais comme la mort, tu étais belle et tu le savais, de nombreuses têtes étaient tombées – amoureuses, certaines – tout autour de toi. Le goût du sang ne te plaisait pas mais il faisait partie du tout. Tuer était facile… parce que tu ne mourrais pas. Oui, tu aimais être ainsi.

Tu l'aimes encore, même si tu as changé ; la fuite du temps, tu as toujours trouvé ça d'un ridicule. Tu as compris que cette vie était dure. Ce n'est plus le même amour. C'est ton existence, tu l'aimes, non plus parce qu'il y a un rêve au bout mais parce que tu comptes demeurer intègre, telle que tu es née et telle que tu as vécu. Intègre à toi-même et à ceux qui sont, ont été là. Ils ont couru avec toi. Les uns restent ; d'autres sont tombés.

...

Tu es assise dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Tout est blanc et vert. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu y viens, non ? Tu te rappelles cette fois où tu attendais pour d'autres personnes, dans la chambre, à côté. Comme tu vibrais sur le banc, couverte de rouge, tandis que ton sensei était debout, stoïque. Tu te disais, _seuls les adultes peuvent être comme cela_. Supporter tout.

Dans la chambre, il y avait un vase ébréché. Tu avais eu envie de partir.

Il y a eu de nombreuses autres fois.

Maintenant, te voilà à nouveau dans ces murs. C'est ta petite-fille qui est dans le lit blanc. Tu as exigé de la voir, l'infirmière ne voulait pas te laisser passer mais tu as résisté. Même si cela fait plus de trois ans que ta petite-fille est rentrée dans l'ANBU. Tu ne veux pas le savoir. Tu rentres dans la chambre, à petits pas de tes getas usées.

_La fenêtre…_

_Oui, oui._

Tu la trouves si belle, malgré toutes ces blessures. Les bandages sont de longues plumes ; les taches de sang, des rubis.

_Tu vois cet oiseau ?_

Elle tend son bras. Il tremble. Tu caresses son front mouillé d'une sueur qui s'évapore, petit à petit.

_Oui, je le vois…_

_Tu te rappelles, dans le jardin ?_

_Oui._

_Il y en avait un comme celui-là. Et aussi un arbre._

_Un cerisier._

_Je veux rentrer à la maison…_

Tu souris. Elle est toute petite. Mais ce n'est plus comme si elle était une enfant ; elle a vu suffisamment de choses pour être comme toi. Vous savez maintenant que sa danse sur la corde raide n'est pas finie. Elle n'enlèvera pas le bandeau.

Ce n'est pas grave. Rien n'est grave.

Elle est encore là.

Tu touches son ventre, doucement, et vos regards se croisent.

Faites qu'ils vivent longtemps.


	6. Tu vis

**Titre :** Tu vis

**Auteur :** Bobbypin

**Base : **Naruto

**Disclaimer : **Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** C'est la sixième vignette, c'est bientôt la fin...

* * *

Ça y est, tu es arrière-grand-mère. Cela t'impressionne ? Tu te faisais l'effet d'être beaucoup plus vieille.

Il a plu ce matin et Konoha est couverte de rosée. Les nuages sont gris mais clairs, il fera beau, bientôt. Tu n'aimes rien tant que de voir le soleil percer dans la brume, au loin, sur les falaises – par-dessus les figures des Hokage, visages rudes et fiers que tu ne regardes plus avec ferveur ni haine, mais avec compassion. Tu marches dans le village. L'idée de tuer te vient parfois, comme ça. Tu la balaies en souriant de tes lèvres ridées, même si tu sais qu'elle est inscrite dans tes os. Dans ton sang. Aujourd'hui, tu ne regrettes pas.

Tu te dis que, peut-être, tu peux vivre comme ça. La douleur est lointaine, de plus en plus ; de toute façon, tu y es habituée. Tu sais que tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps et qu'il est sans doute un peu tard pour trouver la clé, mais quelle importance ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais encore avoir de vrais soucis. Tu te sens si vieille. Tu n'es pas dépassée – tu te laisses porter, c'est tout, parce que c'est plus simple.

Tu te laisses porter par le souffle qu'il te reste et qui ne veut pas disparaître. Konoha est baignée par cette lumière jaune que tu aimes bien. Mme Yamanaka est là, qui vend des fleurs sur son étalage. Tu t'approches de ton pas de petite vieille fripée. Madame Haruno, à ta gauche, hésite pour des pivoines, dans l'ombre du bâtiment. Cette femme-là n'est pas ninja – tu te souviens comme tu la regardais avec mépris, du haut de ta jeunesse de kunoichi surdouée. Plus maintenant.

Tu la regardes. Elle lève la tête et bavarde avec madame Yamanaka. Leurs voix claires sont comme des perles qui tintent. Elle fait partie du même monde que toi, comment as-tu pu en douter ? Les shinobi ne sont pas les seuls à finir le deuil des proches que leur a pris la guerre, celle qui a lieu si loin. Tu choisis quelques chrysanthèmes ; pendant que tu paies, les deux femmes t'observent et tu sens leur regard respectueux t'effleurer.

En rentrant à la maison, tu te demandes comment tu peux encore mettre un pied devant l'autre. Tu ne t'étais pas rendue compte qu'autant de temps avait passé, que tu avais vécu si longtemps. Comment est-ce possible ? Dire que bientôt, à en croire le Hokage, tu verras la guerre se finir enfin. Tu as l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Ce souffle s'effiloche, petit à petit. Tu veux bien le laisser partir. Tu es tranquille, c'est pour ça que tu as refusé quand les anciens t'ont proposé de siéger au conseil. Ils ont demandé plusieurs fois. Tu aurais voulu les traiter de vieux croutons.

Qu'ils te laissent avec la chance que tu as. Peut-être pas celle d'être heureuse – tu es trop _toi-même_ pour ça – mais celle de pouvoir se satisfaire de cette seconde précise et de rire au nez du reste. Les regrets, tu t'en moques. Tu aimes juste quand le temps est beau, que tes pieds ne te font pas trop mal et que ta petite-fille te rend quelques visites. Tu aimes entendre le bébé gazouiller quand tu ouvres ta petite porte, comme aujourd'hui.

Tu aimes boire un grand verre d'eau, et juste _savoir_ que l'enfant est là. Il joue, dans la pièce à côté. C'est un garçon.

Ta petite-fille a encore laissé traîner ses kunais.


	7. Epilogue : Tu t'en vas

**Tu t'en vas**

* * *

La guerre est finie.

Le cerisier que tu as planté il y a si longtemps obstrue toute la fenêtre ; c'est la dernière chose que tu regardes, chaque soir, avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Dire qu'avant, tu n'aimais pas dormir.


End file.
